Prisoner uniform
The evolved humans wear a uniform that consists of an orange jumpsuit,a black hood,earmuffs and an ability negation system which consists of drugs found in the nasal tube to prevent them from using their powers in A Clear and Present Danger.Tracy is wearing gloves with the uniform to prevent her from using her powers. The orange jumpsuit The jumpsuit acts like any other prison jumpsuit which is used for ease of identification and high visibility. The hood The hood is used to cut off the prisoners' sight and to conceal the prisoners' identities.It also has goggles on the front.It has been used without the goggles in Trust and Blood.It has only been used in two episodes and has never been seen again. The earmuff The earmuff is used to cut off the prisoners' hearing and is put on the side of the hood. The ability negation system To rig the system,he/she must strap it around the riggee's body and put the nasal tube into the nose and tape it in place.As the name implys,it negates an evolved human's ability when he/she is rigged with the system.Also when anybody(including non-evolved humans)is rigged with the system,they become unconscious.It also causes people to become semi-conscious when rigged with the system.It limits the person's movement as the prisoners who are rigged with it can only move by force as shown when the prisoners are loaded onto the plane when put to unconscious.Altough when put to semi-conscious,it doesn't limit the person's movement to the extent of unconscious as Claire is seen moving her head which the others can't do since they're unconscious.However Claire looked like she was going to collapse without any support when she was semi-conscious as opposed to the others who despite being unconscious can stand up perfectly without any support.It may also prevent the riggee from breathing as shown when after Claire unhoods and undrugs Tracy,Tracy is shown to be gasping for breath,however,nobody else is shown to do this.Then again,it could be because she had been drugged for the remainder of A Clear and Present Danger(as she only appears in the opening and the final scenes of the episode).The reason why is because when the nasal tube is put into the nose,drugs flow into the the nose which causes the riggee to become unconscious. The gloves The gloves are exclusive for Tracy as she is a cryokinetic and as such are used to prevent her from using her power as they are heavily insulated.However,her powers have grown to the point that she can break them and the gloves are never seen again. Trivia *Tracy is the only one of the prisoners who has worn the uniform multiple times.Mostly, without the goggles.Note:The second time she wore the uniform,the goggles aren't seen on the front of the hood. Wearers The list includes people who have worn the uniform such as: *Claire *Hiro *Peter *Mohinder *Tracy *Female fugitive *Matt *Male fugitive *Sparrow *Monica *Nana *Flint Images A Clear and Present Danger.jpg|The prisoners wearing the uniform Fugitives.jpg|The prisoners wearing the uniform Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|A prisoner wearing the uniform Rebellion, Part 2.jpg|Sparrow wearing the uniform without the goggles 120px-Claire is released.jpg|Claire wearing the uniform without the hood MaskedSparrow.jpg|Sparrow wearing the uniform without the goggles MaskedPerson.jpg|Sparrow wearing the uniform Heroes s03e14.jpg|A prisoner wearing the uniform UnmaskedFemale1.jpg|Female fugitive wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedPeter.jpg|Peter wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedParkman.jpg|Matt wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedHiro.jpg|Hiro wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedMale.jpg|Male fugitive wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedMohinder.jpg|Mohinder wearing the uniform without the hood 96px-UnmaskedTracy.jpg|Tracy wearing the uniform without the hood